Diggs Asks Catherine Out
by AnthonyAngrywolf
Summary: Diggs wants to take Catherine out on a date, but he doesn't have the guts to do it. Will he ever say it to her?
1. Chapter 1

It all started one day at D.O.G. HQ.

"Hey, Catherine," said Diggs as he saw the Russian Blue.

"Hey there, Diggs. What's up?" she greeted back.

"Oh, nothin' much. I was just wondering if you would..." he blushed a little bit and he looked away, shy.

"If I would what, Diggs?" Catherine asked.

"If... you would like to, um..."

"What is it, Diggs?" Catherine asked, getting a little anxious.

"Uh, you know what? I'll talk to you at lunchtime, okay? Bye," said Diggs and he took off.

Catherine was wondering what Diggs wanted to say to her, but she had to wait until lunchtime.

* * *

Later, it was lunchtime. All the agents at D.O.G. HQ all sat down at a large table eating their lunch, which were in their paper sacks. Diggs was eating his lunch, then Catherine comes in with her lunch bag and sets it down, and then she takes a seat next to Diggs.

"Hey, Diggs," the female cat said to the German Shepherd.

Diggs turned, upon noticing Catherine, and said, "Oh. Yeah. H- hello, Catherine."

"So are you ready to tell me what you wanted to say earlier?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, yeah. Um, Catherine, I just wanted to ask you if you..."

"If I what?" asked Catherine. "Come on, Diggs. Just spit it out."

"...If you would like to share your lunch with mine."

Catherine was flattered by this and she said, "Okay. Here you go," as she gave him a little of her own lunch.

"Thank you," Diggs smiled and he ate some of her lunch as well as his own. But what Diggs really wanted to ask Catherine was if she would like to go out with him.

* * *

Will he ever say it? What will Catherine think of it? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Lunchtime was over. Lou then came out from the corner and said, "Diggs! Into my office, immediately!" Diggs turned and ran into Lou's office as he was told.

"What is it, Lou?" Diggs asked.

"I just got an urgent message from Mr. Tinkles!"

"Oh, no! Not that cat again!" Diggs said.

"And he's escaped from Alcatraz Island!"

Diggs gasped and said, "Well let's see the video!"

Lou pressed a button that activated a big screen that went in front of them. Then Lou turned it on and the screen showed Mr. Tinkles talking through a video camera at the beach.

"Hello there, fellas! This is Mr. Tinkles speaking! What I am about to say will be bad for you all! I have now escaped from prison! And I am coming there to get you once and for all! Mwahahahahahahaha... *cough cough cough*" "Aah! Boss! I got sunburned! Help, please! Get the lotion!" Calico was heard. Tinkles sighed and said, "Now... ahem. Tinkles, over and out!" the cat said as he turned the camera off and the big screen went away.

"Man! He sure is crazy!" Diggs said.

"And we've gotta stop him before he gets to us!" Lou said.

"No worries, Lou! I'll go get the others right now!" Diggs said, running out of the office. He first saw Catherine not too far away and ran up to her.

"Catherine! Catherine!" Diggs said, out of breath.

"What is it, Diggs?" Catherine asked.

"I've got bad news for you!" Diggs exclaimed. "Mr. Tinkles has broken out of jail and he's on his way to exterminate us all! For good, this time!"

Catherine gasped, "Oh, my! We've gotta do something!"

"Yeah! Let's go find Butch and Seamus! Then we'll be on our way!" Diggs said and the both of them ran to find Butch and Seamus.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the exact same day at D.O.G. HQ. Diggs and Catherine finally found Butch and Seamus.

"Butch! Butch! Seamus!" cried Diggs and Catherine.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Calm down, you two!" Butch commanded. "Now what is it that you want and why are you in a hurry?"

"I... I just saw a message by Mr. Tinkles in Lou's office! He said he was coming back for us and was planning to exterminate us!" said Diggs, trying to catch this breath.

"Yeah, and also, he escaped from prison!" Catherine said.

Upon hearing this, Seamus got a panic attack.

"What?! Oh no! This is bad! This is bad! We must do somethin'! We must do somethin', quick! Quick, I tell y'all! Quick!" Seamus shouted, tumbling and crashing about. Butch rolled his eyes at this and groaned.

"Well, come on, team. Let's go get this feline." And so, Diggs, Butch and Catherine all left to stop Tinkles, leaving only Seamus behind.

"Come on, people! We must do somethin' to put an end to this cat! Right now!" he shouted. Then Butch yanked Seamus away with them, and a startled Seamus screams.


	4. Chapter 4

After Diggs, Catherine, Butch, and Seamus left D.O.G. HQ to go stop Mr. Tinkles, it got dark. At Sophie's house, Mr. Tinkles and Calico are standing out the door after having a hot day at the beach.

"Hey boss, are we gonna work on the plan now?" Calico asked the Persian, who answered and said, "In a minute, okay? We just got back from that hot beach! We have to rest and cool down first! _Then_ we get to work!"

"Oh. Okay. Let's go then," said Calico and he and his boss walked into the house.

_Back at D.O.G. HQ..._

Right before the agents left the place, Diggs stopped them.

"Wait! I forgot something" he suddenly realized and ran back to Lou's office. As well, Lou walked out of his office and yelled, "Diggs! I forgot to tell you something!"

"So did I!" said Diggs.

"There's one last thing I must tell you where Mr. Tinkles is."

"Oh, yeah, that's what I was gonna ask you."

"Tinkles is located at his mansion. You must stop him!" Lou said.

"Okay, thanks! Bye!" Diggs said as he ran back to where the agents were.

Butch and the others saw Diggs running back.

"What took you?" asked Butch.

"Oh, sorry. I- I just went to ask Lou where Tinkles was located and he said at his mansion."

"Oh. Okay, good. Let's go then!" Butch said and they jumped into a roller coaster-like vehicle and the seatbelts were locked onto the agents, then Butch pulled down the lever to take it back to Diggs' home, and the vehicle sped away.


End file.
